Semper Vitae
by Katkiller-V
Summary: Six months removed from the Battle of the Riverbed, things are finally returning to a degree of normalcy for both humanity and the Na'vi, but there are signs that yet more chaos is on the horizon. Predators are once more migrating to the region, and there are rumors of war drifting from the southern clans. Only time, it seems, will tell if yet more battle will mar Pandora...
1. Prologue: Moonlight

I don't own Avatar, although I kind of wish that I did.

A note to new readers, this is the final story of a trilogy, and so reading the first two stories is highly recommended: Semper Victoria, and Semper Furor.

**Semper Vitae**

* * *

**Prologue: Moonlight**

**Date**: 10:57, February 24th, 2175

**Location: **Ops-Center, Tartarus, Pandora, Alpha Centauri A System

Parker Selfridge sighed as he saw the tall, blue, and visibly annoyed form of the Na'vi 'Ambassador' stalk into the Ops-Center.

"I still say we shouldn't give her the run of the base." the burly form of Colonel Theodas muttered from his place next to him, thick fingers reaching down to manipulate the image on the main holo-table.

"We've been over this; she's not a threat to us." His boss, leader of humanity on Pandora, and the woman he occasionally slept with muttered back. As slender as the Colonel was bulky, Maria Thomes' cold eyes didn't even glance over to where the former huntress was closing on them. One of her hands moved in a reflexive gesture, as though to brush her hair back, despite the fact that she had cut almost all of it off, leaving only a blonde buzz cut behind.

"Ambassador Pey'ral." he found himself speaking, giving the tall woman a nod as she finished navigating the packed room. "What brings you here?"

The alien's ears twitched once, and her tail shuddered in what he was starting to recognize as suppressed emotion, before she spoke, "Ean'atane."

The brought a sigh to his lips, an annoyed grunt from the Colonel, although it was the Commander who spoke, still not looking away from the holo-image of Tartarus, "Sully and I agreed to the terms by which the prisoners would be released, terms that the prisoners who remain refuse to agree to. Until they do so, they will remain."

"I understand that." A broad hand waved in the direction of the small prison camp, "You have made that clear."

He felt an eyebrow rise, "Then what did you want to talk about?"

"I would ask that our own healers be allowed to care for her, when the time comes." Her head tilted to a side, one of the many little gestures she had picked up in the past few months, "Or would a pair of elders and our _Tsahik_ be a threat to you?"

It was difficult to restrain a smile as the Colonel's cheek twitched slightly, "I would not believe so, no."

"Assuming they are supervised at all times," Theodas cut in quickly, "They won't be a threat, but all of those morons in the camp are. I wouldn't put it past them to try and break out, or even take hostages."

Pey'ral opened her mouth to reply, and then shut it after barely a moment, some of the tension draining from her posture. She might have been proud, but she wasn't stupid by any means. The blue-skins in their small camp were the hardcore members of the youth movement, and he was sure that more than a few of them would gladly get themselves killed if they thought they could take a few humans with them.

_The morons_.

"I'll leave it to yourself and Patel to handle the details, just be sure he keeps me in the loop." the Commander glanced at the native for the first time, "I don't want a repeat of the Hell's Gate incident."

The native woman had the good grace to look more than a little embarrassed, and Parker barely listened as she murmured her farewells and began to awkwardly make her way out.

"You're going to have to tell me about what happened there." Theodas spoke as soon as she was out of earshot, "It has to have been good, if she reacts like that every time you bring it up"

"You are better off not knowing, trust me. Now," a pale hand waved at the image, bringing them back to the topic they had been on before the interruption, "I want you to start setting up recon flights of Samsons in pairs, examining these areas." A few manipulations of the controls highlighted a dozen or so broad swaths of jungle and riverbeds.

"Looking for..?"

"You'll be working with Doctor Thorton, and monitoring the herds moving along the game trails in those areas."

Parker felt himself frowning, and a slight glance showed Theodas appearing to be as uncertain as he was.

There was a quiet sigh before she explained herself, "Attacks by the native fauna have dropped off heavily since the battle, and according to Patel, it should still be another few decades before the local ecosystem is back in balance. But we're also sure that those wolves that harassed us weren't locals, they migrated in. We can't track small things like that underneath these bloody trees, so we're going to track their food supply instead."

"Ah," he nodded slowly, "And if the Doc says the herds are losing as much as they normally would, we know that there are plenty of wolves and thanators around, which means..."

"That there's a large scale migration heading to this region." Theodas grunted, frowning at the image, "What about Patel and Spellman, or their assistants? We might need the extra eyes running the math on this."

"She's stealing four of their people, and is liaising with the Avatar still out there." Maria shrugged slightly, "Apparently the little schism between our resident geeks is still in full swing."

"Oy vey," one of his hands rose to rub at his forehead, "As if we didn't have enough problems."

"As long as they keep doing their jobs, it isn't a problem. They can hate each other for all I care, so long as the data comes in one time and correct." There was another small shrug, "In the meantime, Parker, I need you to set up a series of meetings with Patel, Spellman, and the huntress. There are still a few plains clans that we need to know more on, and keep pumping them for information on the southern ones."

"I doubt they'll have more for us at this point."

"Make them go over it all again; I don't want any details left out."

He restrained a snort, but just barely, "What details? We know, roughly, how many clans are on the islands, near the river valley, but no one still alive has ever been down there. That's not including god knows how many clans are on the southern continent."

"Thank you, Parker, for spelling that out for us." She growled back at him, "Anything else obvious you can point out for us?"

"No, that's about it." he rose his hands in mock surrender, "I'll see what I can find out."

"Good. Colonel, I want your squadron choice and flight plans by the morning briefing tomorrow." Theodas grunted his assent, tapping some notes into his tablet as he did so. "Parker," she turned to him, "What's our status on mining operations?"

It was his turn to shrug, "Given that there's three years until the _Neptune's Twilight_ gets here, we're way ahead of schedule. We should be able to slow down our operations significantly within the next few months. I don't want to shut the process down entirely, the last thing we need is a few hundred of my people with nothing to do." He glanced at his own tablet, mentally running the figures that his foreman had brought him, "Three more months at our current pace, then we can start a gradual slow down."

She grunted an affirmative at that, "You're the expert on those, just keep the Colonel and I up to date on that."

"Of course."

"Good." he watched as she glanced at the small clock built into the table, "I'll leave you to it." She gave them both a small nod before leaving, doing so far more gracefully then the alien woman had, and he was definitely not above letting his gaze linger on her retreating form.

There was a deep snort from next to him, "I'm surprised you survive her."

He felt the heat of his mild flush at the comment, "I don't know what you mean."

"Uh-huh." The Colonel chuckled to himself, "Whatever you say Parker."

Muttering his own farewell, he retreated towards the safety of his office, doing his best to ignore the muted cackles and sly grins from the civilians and officers manning their stations. Most of them were respectful enough to not bring up his quasi-relationship with their commanding officer, but Theodas had increasingly begun amusing himself by needling him about it.

_Of course, the bastard never brings it up around her_. As far as he knew, no one had been stupid enough to do so.

Tossing his computer on the desk negligently, he collapsed into his chair with a long sigh, dreading another round of pointless discussions with Patel.

_Fuck it, let's get this over with_.

With another long suffering sigh, he picked up his headset and got to work.

* * *

**Date**: 11:22, February 24th, 2175

**Location: **Prisoner of War Camp, Tartarus, Pandora, Alpha Centauri A System

Ean'atane stared beyond the metal of her cage, letting her eyes gaze longingly at the trees in the distance.

It was, she supposed, the cruelest thing that the aliens did to her. Being able to see the trees, watch them rustle with the wind, but never being able to approach them… beside that, the poor food and unnatural confinement was hardly worth noting.

Or the fact that half of her own people had betrayed their cause, agreeing to the vile _agreement_ offered by the _tawtute_.

_Pey'ral, wrapped in the unnatural cloth of the sky people, had stood before the gates to their cage. She leaned heavily upon a wooden stick of some form, her skin still sallow, and her face drawn. Next to her was the woman who was apparently the alien's leader, her tiny arms crossed before her chest. Jake'sully and Neytiri had been nearby, both watching the proceedings impassively._

"_The sky people have agreed to let you all go, provided that you agree to what they call 'parole."_ _The huntress had spoken to them, her voice strong, unlike her body. "If you agree, you swear by Eywa that you will never again fight against them, or those that stand beside them. To break this oath, you would be killed if captured once more."_

She felt her hands clench into angered fists at the memory, _Swear on the name of the Great Mother to never again fight against the very aliens that seek to murder her? How could they have done that!?_

Only a few had agreed at that first offering, pathetically abandoning their fellows and scampering away. That had been bad enough to her, and for many of her fellows, but the news had only gotten worse. The agreement had not been born from the twisted mind of a _tawtute, _but rather her own _Olo'eyktan_. What little affection she had still held for the father of her fallen mate had died when that news had spread amongst them.

_Not only did he dare to fight against the goddess, against his own son, now he wounds the very memory of him!_

Further angered thought was cut off by an uncomfortable motion within her, and she let out a quiet groan, a hand moving to gently cradle the bulge of her abdomen.

_Calm, calm my child. Rest within me, and know that you will grow up in a natural world, one where aliens do not dare raise their hands against our Mother._

"_Not many left now, Ean'atane._" The strong voice broke into her thoughts, and made her hiss in anger as she turned.

Pey'ral, standing easily and alone on the other side of the metal, regarded her casually as she spoke once more, "_There's only ten of you left now, who have not taken the oath."_

"_Traitors._" She spat back, glaring at the huntress she had once considered a mentor, "_Just as you are._ _You are traitors to your own people, and worse, betrayers of Eywa herself._"

The older woman didn't give her the satisfaction of growing angry in return, she merely sighed and regarded her. "_Will you not take the oath? Not even for the sake of your child?_"

"_It is for my child that I refuse._"

"_Then you are a moron,_" another one of those pathetic sighs, as though she felt genuine regret for her, "_I have spoken with the sky people, and they will allow the Tsahik and two healers to attend to you when the time comes."_

Ean'atane turned away at that, feeling her tail swishing with emotion behind her. To bring a child into the world, in this place, was not something that she desired, not even with the honored Mo'at attending to her. But in order to leave, she would have to agree to an oath that she could not keep, and to do so upon Eywa's name was…

Much of the pure, warm anger drained from her, leaving only a cold weariness. A tiny of nod of… acknowledgment, if not thanks, was all she could manage.

"_You still have time, young one. Should you choose to return to the clan, you have but to send for me._" Thankfully, she backed away after that, striding towards the massive block of metal and stone in which she seemed to live.

_It's getting harder… to stay angry, to keep hating. And when that fades… I want to leave. I want to return to the kelutral, so that my child's first sight might be of his home, his kin. _A hand rose, fingers curling against the cold metal of the fence. _I want to be amongst my own people, my clan. But… so many fought against Eywa, against my Tsu'tey. And to swear such an oath…_

She bowed her head, so that the _tawtute_ warriors who stood on guard would not see the tears that began to slide down her face.

* * *

_**Begin Act I: Whirling Storms, **__**Chapter I: Lost Days will be posted 12/18/13**_

Well, here it is, first chapter of the third story in what has become a trilogy. A note in regards to Chapter length, expect Vitae to be closer to Victoria than to Furor, in that there will be more, but shorter, Chapters (usually one to two character points of view per chapter, rather than the three of Furor).

In our initial prologue, we see that six months have passed since the end of Furor, but the fall-out is still occurring. Tsu'tey's young mate is carrying his child, but is still stuck in the prisoner of war camp along with a few other hardcore 'youths', something that is becoming severely taxing for her mentally. And while humanity might dominate the local region, they're still quite worried about the rest of the planet, in particular of the idea that Eywa might be encouraging vipers wolves and thanators to return to the region.

The next chapter will continue with these themes, and the over-arching plot of this story will begin its slow approach.

_**Please, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Days

Avatar isn't mine.

* * *

_**Act I: Whirling Storms**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost Days**

**Date: **06:57, March 8th, 2175

**Location: **_Omaticya_ _kelutral_, Pandora, Alpha Centauri A System

He awoke in a cold sweat, his breathing ragged as he gasped for air.

Clenching his fingers tightly into fists, Jake did his best to regulate his breathing, to relax himself before he woke Neytiri beside him.

_It was just a dream. Just a nightmare. Don't wake up Neytiri this time._

He had before, a few times, as the dreams had started. What was maddening was that he could not recall anything but flashes of what they had been about. Even know, focusing as best he could, there were just glimpses into his own past, memories of battle, war, and pain.

Moving very slowly, he slipped his body off of their hammock, nearly sighing in relief as he felt his toes touching the solid bark of the tree. Gently padding his way out of their small alcove, and taking care to not disturb the beaded curtain at the entrance, he slipped into the _kelutral_ proper.

_Now what the hell is this all about.._ he groaned quietly as his feet carried up the great spiral, _and why the hell can I never remember anything?_

Neytiri had urged him to talk with her mother about them, to see if it was Eywa speaking to him as she had to the _Tsahik_ months prior. Mo'at had been less than sure, but overall she doubted that it was the Great Mother affecting him. Which was something that he had agreed with, every _Tsahik_ that he had spoken to had seen horrific visions of a possible future, and even now could recall them in nearly perfect detail.

But what little he could remember of his own were definitely scenes from his past, from the battlefields in Venezuela and Columbia.

_And what the hell does my past have to do with this?_

Yeah, he and his people were going through a rough time. Many had lost children, grandchildren, brother and sisters, far too many at their own hands as they had sought to prevent another war from ravaging their world. The sorrow of Tun's people, forced to join with his own clan as their numbers had continued to drop, had led to a general state of depression that permeated into everything. Even the children, these past few months, were quieter, more reserved.

A soft sigh escaped him as he reached the great branches, slumbering ikran barely visible in the half darkness. He was fully prepared to find his ikran and start the day's hunt early, but drew up short at the sight of another member of the people present, staring into the night's sky.

_"An uncomfortable night, Olo'eyktan Jake'sully?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing, Tun'txampay."_

She turned to face him, the soft smile gleaming against the red paint she still habitually wore. _"It will be some time before I can enjoy the comfort of sleep again, my friend."_

_"I know,"_ and he did. He had lost his son, and felt like an AMP suit had been using his heart as a punching bag. Tun had lost, in succession, her mate, her son, and most of her clan's hunters and warriors. Where he in her place, he doubted he'd be getting much sleep either.

_"And you, do the nightmares still bother you?"_

A grimace crossed his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, _"Yeah. And I still can't remember much about them. Just bits of old battles, memories of Earth, that kind of thing."_

She cocked her head slightly, "_Those memories bring you pain?"_

The snort came out before he could stop it, _"I don't have many good memories of that world."_

"_Why_?" There was honest curiosity to her voice, which he could understand after a moment. Neytiri was the only one he had really confided in, as far as what his life had been like when he had still been human.

_Hell, she was the only one who knows that I was a cripple._

_"There was a battle, that I was in, a few years before I came here. I got hit right here,_" a hand touched the center of his abdomen, _"It went all the way through and hit my back, crippled my legs."_

_"Your legs?_" her eyes grew slightly in surprise, "_You could not walk?_"

"_That's why I came here._" he shrugged, leaning back, feeling his skin resting against the rough tree, "A_fter a few years of being unable to walk, the chance to be able stand, walk, run... they promised to heal my body after_."

Her head inclined slowly as she listened, "_I have seen members of the People so crippled. If they were offered such healing, I do not doubt that most would have done such a thing as well."_

_"Yeah... well_," his shoulders rose and fell in a self-conscious shrug, "_I guess it all worked out in the end."_

_"Indeed it did_." her mouth twitched in a smile, _"But there must be more on your mind than merely dark dreams of old battles."_

_"I could say the same to you."_

The smile faded as quickly as it had come, "_The rumors are growing. Hunters from the southern lands are supposedly ranging far further north than is needed. The herds are changing their ranges, and more are moving into our lands."_

_"The last one is good, it makes hunting easier on us_." A hand rose to forestall her from adding more, _"But I understand, it's not good. Where the herds move, the predators will follow, and if Thomes and her cronies over at Tartarus realize that, who knows what she'll do."_

_"Somehow I doubt that it will please us, whatever they choose."_ her tone was dry.

_"Maybe Pey'ral and Max will be able to talk her down._" As much as he liked both of his friends, he severely doubted that they would be able talk the obstinate human leader out of anything she wanted to do. Tun's expression indicated her own doubt without a word needing to be said. "_Did any of the scouts return during the night?"_

Nearly five weeks before, after talking the idea over with Neytiri, Mo'at, and Tun, they had sent out three of their best fliers. Flying to the north and west, beyond the mountains, he was not expecting any of them back in the near future.

"_No, and I would not expect them to for many nights yet." _Her slim form paced to one side, a hand reaching up to touch her sleeping mount upon its nose, "_What is far more worrisome to me is the fate of those still held captive."_

"_I can't make them agree to anything, and if they don't agree to what we worked out with them, then they aren't going to get set free, you know that as well as I do."_

She inclined her head in slight acknowledgment before speaking, "_But does not the mate of your lost son deserve your attention? I would believe that Mo'at and Neytiri would rather your grandchild first see this world here, within the great boughs of our home."_

"_Yeah,_" he bowed is head slightly, his eyes falling to the branch upon which they stood, "_Maybe Neytiri and I can go and speak to her, maybe convince her to make the agreement."_

"_Perhaps her desire to return home will finally overcome her stubbornness." _Tun's voice was dry.

That at least, brought a slight laugh forth, "_We can only hope right? Go on and start waking the hunters up. I'll go find John and talk to Max, then catch up with you."_

"_We will be heading to the east, there should be an __talioang__herd moving along the river."_

"_Then I will meet you there. Fly well friend."_

* * *

**Date: **09:02, March 9th, 2175

**Location: **Hell's Gate, Pandora, Alpha Centauri A System

Doctor Max Patel nodded slowly, although the person he was talking with couldn't see the motion, "Yeah, I think you should be good to do that. Just let me run it through the morning briefing tomorrow and I'll get back to you."

"_Thanks man."_ Jake's voice echoed through his earpiece, "_We'd rather not have our grandchild born in a prison camp._"

"I understand, have John on your radio around noon tomorrow and I'll let you known when."

"_Thanks._"

Settling into his chair as the signal cut out, he ran a hand through hair that was increasingly more gray than black, and gave a soft sigh. He couldn't see any reason that the Commander wouldn't let them show up. The odds of them succeeding were small, and by letting them try she would at least give the appearance of being open and honest.

He knew, and was equally sure that the Na'vi didn't, that neither Thomes or Theodas had wanted to let the prisoners go at all. Selfridge did, but only because they were a drain on his resources and wanted the soldiers guarding them defending his mining operations instead. Any goodwill that they picked up by letting them go was just a mild bonus as far as he was concerned. Giving the warriors the option of parole had been what the two military leaders had thought would be the best available option.

_Some of them would take it, most wouldn't, and it gave them a ready-made excuse to hold them indefinitely. Hell, they were surprised that as many of them took the deal as it is._

"Hey Doc," one of his aides poked his head into the ramshackle office, "You wanted the data our scans have on the canyon?"

"Yeah, thanks Andrei." Grabbing his tablet and shutting everything else down, he rose to his feat with a soft groan, "Let's go take a look."

Walking through Hell's Gate was still an unpleasant experience, though thankfully they had managed to clean the place up a bit more in recent months. Most of the exposed ducts and wiring had been covered up, but you still had to be mindful of wear you walked in some areas. What was more worrisome was the habit of some of the lighting to activate, or deactivate, for no observable reason.

_Reminds me of the old days, when it was just a handful of us trying to keep this entire place running._

Thankfully, these days the Ops-Center was fully up and running, even with sheet metal welded into place were the massive windows had once been. Still, with only a trio of German soldiers and a single one of his volunteer aides present, it felt positively abandoned compared to the bustling Tartarus command center.

"What do we have?"

"Well, we're fairly positive that there is a Well of Souls in that valley." Andrei explained, excitement in his voice as he moved quickly to the main holo-table. "There is definitely a large degree of unobtanium built into the cliff sides." The young Russian brought up the images that had him so worked up with a few finger taps, showing the massive valley where several rivers conjoined to dump their water into the sea. "And look here, definite arches. Broken by something, earthquake maybe, but they were definitely there."

"I see them." he motioned, "And here, where the trees are thickest, you think the well is there?"

"I'm positive. Note the ground just to the outside of that area, the circular pattern. Just like the one near us."

"And what does this mean for us?" From anyone else it would have been an insulting question, as though his time was being wasted. Thankfully his guys knew him well enough by this point to know that he was just asking the same question that Thomes or Selfridge would.

"Well, for starters, it indicates that there is a definite possibility of Eywa being able to directly command any of the those local clans." Fingers tapped away again, adroitly expanding the image to highlight the likely locations of the clans that hugged the southern coastline. "Which is bad."

"Especially given that neither we nor the Na'vi really understand how Eywa functions." His left hand ran through his hair as he spoke, "At least so far as communicating with the _Tsahik_ goes. Or if she is even a global consciousness entirely."

Andrei frowned at him, "What do you mean Doc?"

He waved a hand at the location, "We only have the word of the Na'vi that Eywa spans the entire planet, even Grace wasn't sure if that was the literal truth or not. What they think of as Eywa might be regional intelligences, centered around each of the Wells."

"_Bohze moi..._ You really think that's the case?"

"I have no idea." Max's tone was cheerful, "It's just a theory. It's likely that, at the very least, Eywa is a continental being, given what we've seen before. Finding out anything else is going to take decades of work, by a much larger and more well equipped team than we have right now."

"Oh. That makes sense."

He smiled at the young man, "Good work finding this though, the Commander will probably want to shift one of our satellites to a geo-sync position above the location. If those clans ever start to gather together, that would be the place that they would do it."

His aide made a slight show of glancing around the room, reminding Max that there were others present, before asking his question, "And how likely do you think that is Doc?"

_That's always the question, isn't it? _Then again, he couldn't really blame Andrei. What he and his countrymen been through during the Battle of Tartarus had been more than enough to remove any desire for additional battles from their minds. "Same as they ever were, I suppose, about fifty fifty." he shrugged as he responded, "But we haven't heard any rumors from Jake or Pey'ral, and until we see any sign of them gathering around the Well there's no reason to think they'd be here anytime soon."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen then." A female voice that was responsible for half of his current problems spoke up from behind them, becoming visible as she moved up next to him a moment later.

"Katrina," Max tipped his head in a slight nod, "I thought you were running data analyzation for the Commander at Tartarus."

"I've got my team on it, just stopping by to pick up a few things."

_Right, and you just happened to show up when Norm is at Tartarus to go over our notes with Pey'ral. _"I see."

"And I see that you've found another _Vitraya Ramunong._" she frowned at the image, even as Andrei zoomed it back to highight his find. "Any sign of a gathering in the region?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Andrei assured her, "Doctor Patel was going to bring it to the Commander's attention during the meeting tomorrow."

"Well then," she inclined her head to the pair of them, "I'll read all about it tomorrow. Gentlemen." And as quickly as she had come, she was gone.

"What is up with her?" Andrei shook his head slightly as she exited the room, "When did she get a stick up her ass?"

Max shrugged slightly, "She's been... distant, for a while now. Something happened between her, Norm, and Pey'ral after the battle that none of them will talk about. She's cut every conversation short, avoided both the both of us, and spends all of her time with the pilots."

"Why not just order her to come clean?"

That drew a laugh, "We're civilians Andrei, and the Commander might have put me," he made air quotes around the word, "In Charge, but I don't actually have any authority of her, or Norm, or any of you. I'm just the one stuck giving the briefings every morning."

"Oh, yeah, whole civilian thing." Andrei gave a little shrug, "Anyways Doc, I'll get you all my notes on this before dinner."

"Thanks Andrei," he inclined his head slightly, "Good work again, on all of this."

While his aide busied himself with his data, Max gave the image one last glance before turning away.

_Fifty-fifty. We've had worse odds... but there has to be something that we can do, this time. After the meeting tomorrow I'll track down Norm and Pey'ral, see what the three of us can come up with. Maybe, just maybe... this time..._

Sighing, he began the trek back to his office, lost in thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Changed Lives will be posted 12/22/13**

Here, we see life going on for the Omaticaya, though the lingering pain of their losses remains. In Tartarus, Max and his team have found another Tree of Souls located to the South, which has the potential to be truly worrisome for all involved.

In the next chapter, Parker sits through the command briefing, and Pey'ral muses upon life with the sky people.

**PS**. I am sorry for the delay, been a bit under the weather. I was hoping to get this out yesterday and the next chapter out tomorrow, but now it looks like it'll be delayed until Sunday to give me a chance to get at least one or two chapters ahead.

**Please, please Review!**


End file.
